User talk:Burgundy
Transcripts Do you plan in adding transcripts and summaries of discussions in the episode pages?--Wunkt (talk) 22:47, 03|12|12 Episode Identification Do you remember the episodes where Arin's face in edited on a pizza and the Banjo-Kazzoie episode where Jon says the n-word and is left uncensored? (also, if it's ever written on a page, is it written "The N-Word" or just the actual word?)--Wunkt (talk) 20:58, 06|12|12 :I'm sorry I don't remember, although I think the Banjo-Kazooie one was when they were at Treasure Trove Cove, and the pizza one was probably Kirby Super Star (maybe). And as for the n-word, I think it'd be better to write "the n-word" just to be safe.--Burgundy (talk) 03:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Censored part Do you recall which episode had Arin start a rape joke then instantly stop it (or censor it with elephants)? IIRC it was on a Joe & Mac episode.Wunkt (talk) 19:44, 17|01|13 :Not sure which episode, but I'm certain it was one of the first three Joe & Mac episodes. And yeah it was elephants censoring. --Burgundy (talk) 03:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Gosh darn! D'aww, you've deleted my only post! :'( You're right about the fact that they've given the show multiple names, but if I remember right, none of them actually had its own logo and everything... Oh well. Your barn, your rules. Zubito (talk) 22:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Zubito A logo. Hey there, I decided i'd make a logo for this place, and when I tried to upload it, it said the page is protected, so i'll put the image here so you can upload it yourself, at least, when this place is back to normal Grumps mode, I can make a GREP one if you want though, use it how you like as long as you give me credit. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gamegrumps/images/4/4b/Wikilogo.png ''Charlie Cameron'' 03:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks a lot! I was actually going to request someone make a logo, but never got around to it. I'm about to switch this back to Grumps, so I'll add it now. Again, thanks! --Burgundy (talk) 22:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Smaller Logo As you may or may not know, Havoc requested a smaller version of the logo, I made it and posted it on his page, but I realised he probably can't do anything, so here is the smaller version of the logo. http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wikismall.png ''Charlie Cameron'' 09:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) clr So, why do we have to add this template to every episode page?Wunkt (talk) 21:51, 12|02|13 :We don't. I thought we would have to use it at first. You can delete it from the episode pages if you notice them there. I guess I just kept putting them on their by habit.--Burgundy (talk) 03:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I noticed something with the logo. I don't know if this is something you can really fix, but i've noticed that the logo does not appear while using the default Wikia skin as opposed to Monobook, on Monobook the logo appears perfectly but on the default skin it is just the default text. I use Monobook myself, but this would be a problem for new people to the wiki or those who do not use Monobook. ''Charlie Cameron'' 23:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : I honestly don't know. The logo might be too big to work on the default skin. I'm pretty sure I've seen wikis in the default skin that have a logo. I'll try and look into it more when I have some time.--Burgundy (talk) 00:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Fuck You Plokplok (talk) 04:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) What did I do to you? I was just asking a question.Plokplok (talk) 00:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The IP address of this Heivfjinn person is 50.129.176.179, if that's any help. I'm just trying to help. Jon&Arin Channel Info Request Hey Burgundy, this message was probably deleted by that 'Heivfjinn' Guy so ill just ask again. Could we(we?) add pages about Jons and Arins channels e.g. series(s), episodes and basically thhe sort of stuff that we do for their GameGrumps channel? Also sorry for any incomplete pages I leave such as the Shatterhand one - I'm still learning how to do most of this stuff. Magna Fire (talk) 19:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem about the help, dude. I just hate seeing my favorite shows wiki go down like that. Glad I could help.Plokplok (talk) 06:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Question I see that you were the one who deleted the page I accidently created. You see, I'm not sure how this works, so if there's some sort of three-strike system, please let me know, because that page was, like I said, an accident and I don't want to screw up and get banned by accident.YankeePackerFan (talk) 06:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I gotta know. How do you feel about this whole Danny/Steam Train thing? Personally, I think it has potential, but I was just curious as to what you thought. Peace and stuff,Plokplok (talk) 07:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) An idea I have Considering the massive size of the Games template, do you think we should have a separate table for Games (Arin & Jon) and for Games (Arin & Danny)? --HavocReaper 20:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Well, only separating it like that would only cut off like 3 games. Maybe we should divide it a lot more: Game Grumps Games (Jon and Arin), Game Grumps Games (Danny and Arin), One-Off Games (Jon and Arin), One-Off Games (Danny and Arin), Game Grumps VS Games, Guest Grumps Games, Steam Train Games. --Burgundy (talk) 20:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) TGS/Polaris Podcast Hey Burgundy, Jon will be on the TGS Podcast sometime this month so that might reveal more info on his departure from GameGrumps. Magna Fire (talk) 18:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm following all of the Polaris stuff, and looking forward to the new/rebranded podcast. --Burgundy (talk) 03:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was bummed to hear that my pages on Jerry Terry, Atpunk, and liltommyj that I put a lot of work in had to be deleted. I was wondering what the guidlines are for creating a new page. What types of pages can you create about people, quotes, etc...? Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 05:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Okay, I understand. Thanks for the compliment on the pages, though! Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 17:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Question What if we made pages for each robot master Danny and Arin made up? 01:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) No Time to Explain Hi Burgundy. I just got to work on the No Time to Explain page. If there is anything you could tell me about my page to improve its quality, please tell me. Keep breathing BlueflamesX (talk) 16:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Adding past episodes Would it be okay? It seems like most pages created on here are of current GameGrump episodes. Is it okay to add the old ones like Mega Man 7 and such? Gumballamiyumi Hi! I have a cool idea for a page! There should be a page for all of the Game Grumps names they've given to certain characters in their games. For example, the Eagers from Family Feud, Nixon and Dixon from Jeopardy, Oooooo from Secret of Mana, and Groomp from Link to the past. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 It would be great :3 Hello there! Can you please let anons make user pages? 23:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Picture Help Hey Burgundy, I was wondering what your method was for getting the episode thumbnails, because I'd love to complete the pages I've been making but don't know how to get the thumbnail pics. Thanks NewRasputin (talk) 23:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) We kinda need you to promote me to b'crat and User:PressFartToContinue to admin? --HavocReaper 19:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Apply for admin Are there requirements for being an admin? Or do I just ask and you see if I'm qualified enough? Becaus I'd like to become an admin. Sodaco3 02:47, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Please do something about the vandalism on this site. Danny's page keeps getting vandalized, please put a block on it to start with. JackdaMan171 (talk) 11:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I dont know if this has been delt with or if you are the one to addres this problem to but I saw a blog someone put up that said they didnt get the badge/acheivment for joining the wiki.Scootertaz9 (talk) 05:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC)scootertaz9 Hello, I am trying to find the address to the P.O. box for the Grumps so that I can send them some things. Can somebody help me out? I'm having a bit of a hard time.ShermanSNT (talk) 15:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Did You Know Gaming? I'm just wondering whether the inclusion of an article about Did You Know Gaming? on the wiki is really relevant? I enjoy Did You Know Gaming? as much as the next person and some of the Grumps and guests have narrated for the series, but it isn't Game Grumps related as much as Grumpcade or Table Flip. We don't have an article for the Smosh episode featuring the Game Grumps, and I believe that that video would come under the same category as DYKG, which is outside videos featuring the Grumps as guests. I don't think a page is needed for DYKG on the Wiki and instead mention it on the Grumps' respective pages where applicable, however what we could also do is have a page where we could list all outside collaborations featuring the Grumps into one page, for eg List of all collaborations featuring the Game Grumps where we could list and link all of the DYKG videos, the Smosh episode etc., if that would work with you? --Heyalls (talk) 02:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, I think the page should only include collaborations where the hosts are mentioned as part of Game Grumps and not as their single entities ie. Just as Jon or Egoraptor or NSP. Sure then, I suppose we can keep the DYKG channel, but of course we should make sure it references more its collaborations between the Grumps rather than as its own independent entity, if that makes any sense. --Heyalls (talk) 04:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Community Theme Hey Burgundy, I see you made this awesome Wikia! There was something I wanted to ask you. While the content of this community is great, the theme is honestly kind of all over the place. Would it be possible that I could poilish up the design? Sorry for the double post, new to posting on Wikia, but I am not new to CSS --'TripleXero (talk) 11:27, March 17, 2016 (UTC)' hey I made a talk post on the ding dong page and i wanted to delete it but i don't think that i can you help me or tell me how to delete it? 23:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC)